Bramblestar or Tigerstar?~Appelvacht en Sneeuwkit. Hoofdstuk 1
Amberharts stuk Het was een lange dag geweest. Ik sloop naar Aurorastaart en samen liepen we naar het krijgershol. "Huaaargh", ik kon een geeuw niet onderdrukken. Ik ging naar ons gebruikelijke plaatsje in de boom die door het hol heen groeit en nestelde mezelf in mn vacht. Niet veel later werd ik wakker. "Huh? DIt is het krijgershol niet.", mompelde ik. Ik keek rond. Ik was in een donker bos, er scheen bijna geen licht door de bomen. "Dat is waar Amberhart, dit is het krijgershol niet.", zei een stem opeens. Ik draaide me om en zag een brede kat. "Wie ben jij!", riep ik hem toe. "Ik ben Tijgerster, je overgroot vader. Of anders gezezegd, de vader van Braamster. Vuurster dacht tegen mij te winnen, hij kreeg Braamster al aan zijn macht.", Tijgerster gromde. "We krijgen hem nog wel, vader.", zei een bruine kat die opeens uit de struiken kwam. "Dat is Havikwind, mijn andere zoon. Maar dus, verder met het onderwerp. Ik heb generatie's gewacht op de juiste katten. En nu heb ik ze gevonden. Amberhart en Aurorastaart. Ik zal jou en je zusje trainen tot de perfecte katten. Jou zusje wil blijkbaar medicijnkat worden dus zal zei je wel advies geven en de andere medicijnkatten aftroggelen. Jij zal de leider van de DondefClan worden. Zo kun je later het hele woud overnemen onder mijn leiding", zei Tijgerster. "Doe je mee?", vroeg Havikwind. Ik knikte vast beraden. "Oke dan, dan meteen een vechttraining.", zei Tijgerster. Snel zette hij af en valde aan. Zo vochten we een tijdje door. "Goede vechtkunsten.", prees Tijgerster me. Havikwind stapte naar voren: "Aurorastaart is er", fluisterde hij. Ik keek snel rond en zag haar toen rond kijken. "Wie is dit?", vroeg ze. "Dit zijn Tijgerster en Havikwind, Tijgerster is onze overgrootvader en traint ons om het woud over te nemen!", riep ik uit. Aurorastaarts stuk 'Het woud overnemen?!' vroeg ik geschrokken. 'Waarom zou je dat willen, Amberhart? Je..... Ach.. Je bent gewoon niet te stoppen. Als Amberhart meedoet, dan doe ik ook mee.' Tijgerster knikte. 'Dat is de juiste keuze. Havikwind, breng ze naar de 2 andere leerlingen.' Ik rook de stank van SchaduwClan, en zag twee van Taanpels' kinderen, Kersblad en Valkvleugel. Zij waren aan het trainen met Brokkelster en Distelklauw. 'Aurorastaart!' riep Kersblad naar mij. 'Goed, Amberhart en Aurorastaart,' begon Tijgerster. 'Jullie beginnen met een paar bevelen die jullie in de echte wereld moeten uitvoeren. Aurorastaart. Vergiftig het water waar de andere Clans van drinken. De hele clan zal dan vergiftigd zijn en dan gaat Amberhart hun jongen stelen. Jullie moeten de gestolen jongen opleiden tot krijgers die alles zullen doen wat jullie zeggen.' Ik en Amberhart knikten. Nu besefte ik pas wat voor een fout ik had gemaakt. We moesten kittens stelen en dingen doen wat tegen de krijgscode was! 'Maak jullie maar geen zorgen.'begon Havikwind. 'Ik zal jullie begeleiden en zorgen dat jullie niet ontdekt worden.' Tijgerster sprong op een hoge rotsblok 'Maar wat jullie vroeger vreselijk dom maakten was jullie loyaliteit aan mijn stomme zoon, Braamster!' Opeens zagen ik en Amberhart een licht uit de bomen komen. een paar SterrenClankatten kwamen! Ik ontdekte IJzelvacht, Vuurster, Klimopstaart en Rafelster. 'Volg hun bevelen niet op!' schreeuwde Vuurster. Ik kromp ineen ik wist namelijk niet wat ik moest doen. Ik hield van mijn zusje, maar ik wou ook hier weg! 'Ja, Vuurster heeft gelijk. Tijgerster wil alleen maar ellende brengen door profeties te vernietigen!' zei Klimopstaart. Opeens kwamen er zwarte tentakels uit de grond. Die tentakels maakten een soort kooi om de SterrenClankatten heen. 'Hahah! De grote leider is opeens niet zo groot meer!' lachte Tijgerster spottend. 'Jullie zijn in de val gelopen!' riep mijn zusje uit. Toen ik een kans zag om te vluchten, werd ik wakker. Voor me zag ik Paarspoel. 'Je bent mijn leerling, Aurorastaart!' riep ze.